Second Chances
by truluvisforever
Summary: After Harry and Ginny are given a second chance they must try to survive together. Voldemort might be gone, but some Deatheaters remain. When some Deatheaters are thought to be the cause of a friends death they fight to capture the ones responsible.
1. The Talk

Chapter one- The Talk

Ginny walked down the road on her way to The Burrow the latest letter she had received from Harry clutched tightly in her hand. Questions were racing through her mind why did he want to talk to her after all this time? Could he possibly want to get back together after all these years? No, she mustn't get her hopes up there is no way Harry would want a girlfriend after all that he had been through. Still in the letter he had asked her to talk to him sometime while they were both visiting for Christmas.

She knocked on the door and got a shock when Harry answered. She desperately wanted some kind of contact with him. To hold him or kiss him or something she couldn't stand being so close yet so far away. After all this time without even seeing him for a second he was standing less than two feet away. She looked into his eyes and it seemed as if a part of him was missing. She wanted to make it better, she wanted to put him back together again, but she knew there was nothing she could do until he let her back into his life.

"I thought it would be you so I told your mom I would get it. We need to talk if that is okay with you," said Harry nervously.

"Oh, yeah sure," said Ginny. She really hoped he wanted to talk to her about getting back together not staying apart. She knew that he had been through alot, but she also knew if he just let her help him she could get him through it and on to the next part of his life.

Harry grabbed her hand and led her to Ron's old room and shut the door. Ginny sat down on the edge of the bed her hand tingling where Harry had just held it. Now that they had touched she need to touch him more she was afraid if she didn't she wouldn't have another chance to but she was equally afraid that if she did touch him he would flip out and they would never have another chance to be together. Harry paced nervously around the room before suddenly stopping and looking at her.

"Ginny, I really need you to hear me out before you say anything okay, you have to promise," he said in a tone of anxiety.

"I promise Harry just please tell me," she replied in a voice full of anguish. She needed to know what was going to happen next and she needed to know now.

"Okay, here goes I am not going to say that breaking up with you was a mistake because I know it wasn't actually it might be the only thing I ever did right if I hadn't of broken up with you, you probably would have ended up dead and that is the last thing I want. Although, I would now like to ask you to give me a second chance there is nothing in the world I would like more than to hold you in my arms right now but if you don't want to take me back I completely understand."

"Harry, there is nothing I would like more than to give you a second chance I understand why you had to break up with me and I don't blame you I would have done the same thing if I were you."

Harry walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Ginny wanted nothing more than for him to touch her, but he looked as though he needed to make sure she really wanted to give him another chance.

"You're sure you really want to give me a second chance?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course I'm sure."

Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulled her tight and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Thank you Ginny Weasley, now I think we should probably get out of here and tell your family and Hermione before one of your brothers barges in and kills me for touching you." Harry said jokingly.

"Yeah you are probably right," she replied with a smile. She was so happy they were back together and she wanted nothing more than to sit in that room with him and hug and kiss, but he was right about needing to tell her family. Ginny and Harry walked back downstairs toward the party. Ginny wasn't sure how her family would take it since Harry had hurt her pretty badly the first time. Hopefully they would understand that he did what he did to protect her and that she respected him for it. She was pretty sure that Ron would take it okay after all he had said himself it was better Harry than Dean, but she wasn't sure how her mom would take it. She turned to Harry with her heart racing and managed to give him a weak smile before entering the room that the party was taking place in.

"Everyone Ginny and I would like to announce something." Harry stated loudly.

Everyone turned to look at them and Ginny could have sworn they all already knew what he was about to say. Well, her and Harry had disappeared together for quite awhile I guess it was just common sense to assume they were talking about their relationship.

"Ginny has graciously decided to give me a second chance and take me back," said Harry.

Everyone just sat there for a second before Mrs. Weasley finally broke the silence with, "Well it's about time you two finally got back together!"

"Well said Mum," said Ron, Fred and George all at the same time.

Harry quickly looked around the room for Hermione and saw her giving them an approving smile and felt instantly relieved.

Ginny let out of a sigh of relief and turned to see Harry smiling bigger than he had the day of their first kiss. She was so glad her family approved of everthing and that everything could go back to the way it used to be.

"Well that was a whole lot easier than I expected," Ginny said with relief.

"Just what I was thinking," agreed Harry.

Harry was very relieved to have everyone's approval especially Ron's since after all he was his best friend. He was also very glad to have Mrs. Weasley's approval because he had all ways respected her opinion. Harry started to walk to the kitchen and motioned for Ginny to follow.

Ginny happily followed with her mind racing. What did he want now? Why did he want her to follow him?

Once they got into the kitchen Harry grabbed hold of Ginny and kissed her. In that moment with their lips touching time seemed to freeze and Harry felt like the luckiest man in the world.

"Oh, so that's what you wanted," Ginny said jokingly a mischievous grin on her face. She needed his touch as much as possible now that they were back together because she always felt safer and happier whenever they were touching so she took hold of his hand.

Harry returned the grin and led her back into the party.

With Harry's hand in hers Ginny felt like nothing could harm her. She felt like life was perfect and she could never want anything more than to just be with Harry and to have him hold her. She knew he had been through a lot and times might sometimes get tough. After all he had now faced Voldemort six times and he had had to kill him the latest time. She knew that that must have been hard on him, but she also knew that whatever he had to go through she could help him. After all he had helped her so many times it was about time she helped him.

"Harry, I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything and if you ever have a problem I will be here for you," Ginny told him gently.

"Ginny, I know that and I hope you know that I will all ways be there for you if you ever need to talk or need a shoulder to lean on," Harry replied sweetly.

The rest of the night seemed to pass quickly with Harry by her side and she couldn't believe it when the night was over. She was glad that they were both staying several nights and with that thought she leaned over and gave Harry a good night kiss and retreated to her old room while Harry went to Ron's old room. With Ron by his side.


	2. Secrets, Love, and Kisses

**Chapter 3- Secrets, Love, and Kisses**

Ron shut the door behind him and Harry and sat down on the edge of his old bed. His room was still decorated with all the vibrant orange Chudley Cannon's stuff. They hadn't won a game in years, but Ron still loyally stood by his team. He watched every game and cheered them on from the couch of his small apartment.

"Hey listen, I know you really care about Ginny and if I had to choose the perfect guy for my sister it would be you, but I still don't want you to hurt her or move to fast," he said 

"Don't worry I completely respect your sister, and I could never live with myself if I did anything to hurt her. So anyway, how are things between you and the lovely and talented Hermione Granger?" Harry asked with a smirk.

He knew that Ron had a crush on Hermione and that Hermione had a crush on Ron, but getting them to admit it was a completely different thing. Both of them had always denied the fact that they felt anything for each other, but Harry knew they loved each other and they both needed to stop being chickens and face their feelings.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't like her like that. She is pretty much my sister." Ron replied with a groan.

"Sister…right… I'm completely sure that you think of her in the same way you think of Ginny," Harry said sarcastically.

Ron threw a pillow at Harry. Actually the truth was Ron didn't think of Hermione like he thought of Ginny at all. The complete and actual truth was Ron was in love with thr one and only Hermione Granger but he didn't think that she felt the same way so he had never really made any effort to go out with her. Ron turned to Harry to tell him the truth but discovered he was already asleep. "Oh well I will tell him some other time," Ron thought before falling asleep.

The next morning when Harry woke up Ron was still asleep so he quietly got out of bed and crept down the hall to Ginny's old room where Ginny and Hermione were staying.

He shook his head to wake up and realised he probably still had bed-head but before he could sneak away to the bathroom to fix it the door slowly creaked open.

"Hey, I thought I heard someone out here" Hermione said as she opened the door, "Ginny is still asleep but her mom sent me up here to wake her up for breakfast but I think she would probably like to be woken up by you instead of me.

"Okay then how about I wake up Ginny and you go wake up Ron," Harry said with a mischievous grin. _Oh well Ginny did say once that she liked it when my hair was messed up, that I looked sexy, _he thought with a grin at the memory. _They were talking in the Gryffindor common room after Harry had just woken up and was waiting for his turn in the shower. He had apoligized for his hair probably being a complete mess and she had scooted closer to him in the oversized armchair they were sharing and told him it looked very sexy. She had ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him gently. He also remembered being very thankful Ron was in the shower so he wouldn't see and interrupt. _Harry was brought out of his memories and into the present at the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Okay then I will see you at breakfast," Hermione said chipperly.

Harry waited for Hermione to leave the room before entering and shutting the door. The door creaked slightly on its hinges and broke the silence of the house. Harry turned to the side and gazed down at Ginny. She looked so adorable when she slept. She looked younger and more innocent. She didn't look worried about him like she always did when they were awake. He breathed in and discovered he could smell Ginny's flowery perfume, he loved that smell and he stood there awhile just breathing it in. It was then that Harry got a brilliant idea he knew how he would want to be woken up if the situation was reversed so he gently sat down on the edge of the bed, leaned over, and tenderly kissed her. After a few seconds Ginny joined the kiss and Harry pulled away.

"Good morning," Harry smiled

"Good morning to you too. I think that was the best way I have ever been woken up." Ginny replied groggily.

"I thought you might appreciate it," Harry laughed, "Well come on we should probably go down to breakfast before they send someone else up here to get us.


End file.
